Elemental Siblings
by Moon made of Ink
Summary: At a young age, five silblings are seperated. Since they don't know this, they have a grudge on each other. That all changes when Tsunade found a document.
1. Chapter 1

**WHOOOOO! I JUST GOT A SPARK OF INPIRATION! (Does happy dance.) Now, I know that several people have done this before, but mine a has a real point to it, and I will actually update this and not leave it to rot two years later. Any who, I could use some ideas for this, and mainly, other stories please! X3 DISCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, JUST THE OC'S AND PLOT! On with the show. **

**Elemental Siblings **

** Prologue: Nature's Imbalance**

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Yasu-chan, get the babies out of here!" Said a man as he fought off other figures with a katana. Currently, about five people where fighting off nine figures, and they are going to drop like flies with their injures. With the amount of blood spilt so far, it smelled like an iron factory was taking over.

The large circular room was made of stone with a peculiar design for a floor. If it was from a birds point of view, it was a spiral of the five elements as Kanji. The first symbol was that for water, and is about the size of a person. The spiral went in the pattern of; Water, Fire, Wind, Lighting, Earth. For the whole floor, it spiraled to the inward. As it got closer, the writing got smaller 'til the last one was the size of a thumb nail. But the very center of the floor, was the giant symbol for 'Kami' in the center.

"Is the reverse transfer safe?" the woman labeled as Yasu asked. As far as looks go, she was nothing much. She's about in her 20's, long ginger hair in a ponytail with eyes to match. "Besides, I can't let all of you all fight _them _off!" the then man blocked a few kunai with his katana.

"Don't care about us!" said another woman. "Just go!"

"Besides," a second man started as he blew out a fire jutsu.

"We aren't going to beat them all at our rate. We'll be better off if you go now!" another girl finished as she swung her arms with a blade of wind flying off her in an attempt to hit an enemy. Yasu gripped the medium sized scroll under her arm tightly. With tears in her eyes, she nodded and made a few hand signs.

"_Ninpo: Chikyū no shitai tensō!_" **(1) **she placed her palm on the stone floor as the earth incased her. A second later, her form sank into the floor. On the out side, the weather was terrible.

It was raining heavily and was dark. The only thing lighting the area, was the occasional lightning flashing through the sky. The puddles of mud splashed her feet and legs as she ran and knelt down to the watery mud.

The woman known as Yasu opened the scroll to five large seals. After wiping blood on it, five bundles laid on the cloth. Four of them where sleeping babies, the other was a toddler. Toddler as in, can barely walk and maybe talk. The red dress the child wore matched the tuffs of red hair with tints of orange with a tiny red bow on the side.

"Yasu-Oba, are we going on vacation?" the little girl asked innocently. Yasu smiled sadly and lightly rubbed her head.

"Yeah, just a little vacation." She pulled out five necklaces, each a different style. "As a parting gift, I want you to have this." She took the one with a gold chain. In the center of the chain, is a little amber colored stone with the kanji for 'Fire' engraved in black onto it. Yasu put the necklace around the small child. "I want you to treasure this. Never let anyone wear it, touch it, and if you can, see it. Never take it off, you understand?" she asked as tears fell, but you couldn't really tell with the heavy rain.

"Kaa-san is coming to, right?" she asked hopefully. The woman cracked another sad smile.

"Y-yeah, Kaa-san is going on a vacation too. She might not come back for awhile." Yasu tried to say as her voice cracked a few times. "Now, I have to give a little good-bye gift to your Itoko's, ok?" **(2) **the girl nodded, but had confusion and concern in her eyes.

She went to the infants, and placed a necklace on all of them. One of the necklaces had tiny round metal spheres for a chain, and a blue tear shaped pendant with the kanji for 'Water' carved in it. The next one was more bulky that the others. It had thick, brown clay beads with different designs painted on each one. In the center, is large but thin metal circle with the kanji for 'Earth' printed on it.

Another was made with thick hemp, some strands of the rough material was already fraying. The main piece is an opal stone shaped to make a inward swirl, also kanji pressed in it reading 'Air'. The last one was metal. It wasn't even a chain, just a large circle with hooks to put them together. For the pendant, it was nothing more than a coin sized metal circle with the kanji for 'Lightning' on it. She kissed the five and held the little girls hand.

"I'm going to send you and your Itoko's away. I'm sending you all to different places, ok?" She nodded again. "Its up to you to find each other. Can you say your name for me? I want to you remember it." the little girl thought for a second before looking back up at the woman.

"Kasai! I'm Kasai!" Yasu smiled at her innocents, but it soon was wiped away when the sound of slow feet came closer. She let go of Kasai's hand.

'_They know I can't run any more, so they are trying to scare me like a cornered animal. Unfortunately, it's working.' _Yasu made a few hand signs and placed a hand on the scroll.

"Some one, stop her!" a voice yelled.

"What's happening, Yasu-Oba?" She asked. Keeping her palm on the scroll, Yasu intertwined her fingers with the little soft small ones that belong to Kasai.

"Nothing." Right as she closed her eyes, she shouted. _"Ninpo: Ningen no sanpu!"_ before the children could disappear, she kissed Kasai on the forehead.

_Crash!_

Lighting blasted through the sky. The moment the smoke cleared, Yasu found herself being pierced in the stomach from behind. She let the tired, hurt, and exhaustion cover her face as she dropped the mask of confidence that she held for the little one. She slouched her body as she didn't even scream from the pain, her mouth overflowing with blood.

"Now, you will never….. find them in… a million years." She managed to choke. Looking down, she realized that the weapon she was being stabbed with, was a metal pole. _'How original.' _Yasu thought.

"If we can find nearly all the Jinchuuriki, then we can find five measly pests." Yasu smiled even with blood flowing down her.

"You may find them someday, but by the time you do, they will be strong enough to take you all down, even if it means their own death." The man twisted the pole, causing Yasu to choke and wince on the pain.

"Go to Hell and fall pain, you foolish woman." Yasu grabbed the metal on the protruding end.

"I'll see you there. I find it… funny… that such a close… alliance… would be the… cause of my death." The man turned the pipe again, successfully making Yasu scream.

"Your delusional. You and your family were more along the lines of traitors." At last, the mysterious man pulled out the object and let her fall backwards to wet, muddy floor. Yasu looked up at the man, orange barely making its way into her line of vision. "Die." As Yasu's eyes started to lose their color, she made her last words.

"Damn you… Akatsuki." The lighting flash once more, revealing nine figures dressed in black, red and white.

**[1] Earth Corpse Transfer.**

** [2] Itoko= Cousin**

**Oh please, don't give me that look. I know that this chapter is short, but 1, it's the Prologue, and 2, it's the perfect cliff hangers. X3 so right know, plot ideas ARE NOT needed. You can if you want, but its not what I'm looking for. I've got some stuff planned this time. There is no romance in this story, unless I change my mind, but I'm very stubborn, so it's unlikely. **

**This is not one of my stories where people join the Akatsuki, for once. This time, they are completely against them. The ideas I **_**could **_**use though, is out-fit ideas, whether its for boys or girls, because I'm using both. There's a Poll on my profile, so if you want me to update this story or others, you need to take it. Not counting today, the one with the highest votes get updated first. I made this story because I need to get it on print before I forgot. **

**So once more, I'm sorry for the short chapter! Love you all! **

**-Moon made of Ink **


	2. I'M NOT DEAD!

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

Please hear me out! I apologize greatly for not updating for a LONG time, and I know people get annoyed for not uploading their stories. (trust me, I know) But please listen:

I've been getting really sucked into school, and I thought I did well this semester, turns out I didn't T.T So, I need to get my head back in the game, but now I'll try to spend a little free time to working a little more on my stories.

There have been some problems going on personally, friend and family wise, so it's been energy draining and stress filled, so yeah.

2nd most importantly!- I know the most important thing about writing is the quality and how good it is (voice in head: "No shit Sherlock.") (Glares) Anyways, I've been doing a lot of self-studying, and scrap writing (like sketch dumps, but for writing) And you wouldn't _believe _how much I've improved! So I'm posting this on every chapter, and I'll remove it and post the next chapter to what every this story is and you'll get the update. I'm sorry for the delays!

P.S. My dA account name is the same as this, but they have little '–' in between each word. But I must warn you, my art isn't anywhere near as good as my writing. And I will be doing Hetalia fanfic soon too! If you're going to do a 'review' for this 'chapter' saying, 'oh it's fine' or something….

Please don't do that.

If you want to say that to me, send me a PM because I don't like it when someone says that and it counts as a review, it makes me feel guilty ;A;

That's all!

Hasta la Pasta!~

Love,

Moon made of Ink


End file.
